Tables are used for a variety of purposes from providing an elevated surface for household items, providing a usable workspace, and serving as pieces of furniture. Foldable tables, in particular, often provide additional portability and ease of storage. Usually, this occurs by folding and unfolding the leg or other portions of the table to minimize the space occupied by the table.